


And You Make Sure I Eat Today

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Gen, Hogwarts Fourth Year, House Elves, from the song Talk Tonight, title from Oasis lyrics, using Dobby as a threat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione shoves a plate of food across the table in the common room towards Harry as he looked up from the books he was looking through so he doesn't, you know, die during the second tri wizard challenge. </p>
<p>Harry narrows his eyes as he looks at her, his eyes sore and stinging from the strain of reading through so many books for such a long time. </p>
<p>"Eat the food, Harry."</p>
            </blockquote>





	And You Make Sure I Eat Today

\---

Hermione shoves a plate of food across the table in the common room towards Harry as he looked up from the books he was looking through so he doesn't, you know, die during the second tri wizard challenge. 

Harry narrows his eyes as he looks at her, his eyes sore and stinging from the strain of reading through so many books for such a long time. 

"Eat the food, Harry."

Harry twitches in surprise as Hermione speaks before slowly frowning. He reaches out slowly, always aware of her gaze following his every movement, watching as she gives him a smile of encouragement that slowly slips in to a frown as Harry pushed the plate back across the table to rest in front of Hermione. 

"Harry," she begins, and he knows that voice. Thats the voice she uses when she spoons extra food on to his plate when they eat together in the great hall, or when she lectures Ron on his table manners. "you haven't eaten since breakfast." 

Harry opened his mouth to disagree with her, he was pretty sure that some house elves brought him something. 

But then again he's also pretty sure he didn't eat it. 

He glances back at Hermione again as she pushes the plate closer to him, "You're going to eat it, Harry, even if I have to make you eat it myself." 

He blinks in surprise, raiding an eyebrow in disbelief at Hermione, who in turn glares back at him. "Eat it or I'll call Dobby." 

Harrys eyes widen at the threat, "Hermione." 

She cuts him off with a dismissive wave of her hand. "You know I will, Harry."

He sighs in defeat, pulling the plate towards himself, Hermione smiles in triumph before pulling one of the books he was looking to closer towards herself. 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from 'Talk Tonight' by Oasis.


End file.
